Catheters are used extensively in the medical field in various types of procedures, including invasive procedures. Minimally invasive surgery involves operating through small incisions, through which instruments are inserted. These incisions are typically 5 mm to 10 mm in length. Minimally invasive surgery is typically less traumatic than conventional surgery, due, in part, to the significant reduction in incision size. Furthermore, hospitalization is reduced and recovery periods shortened as compared with conventional surgery techniques. Catheters may be tailored to a particular size or form, depending on the incision and the size of the body cavity or lumen.
Due to the small size of the incision, the bulk of the surgery is not visible. Although the surgeon can have visual feedback from the surgical site via a video camera or endoscope inserted into the patient, or via radiological imaging or ultrasonic scanning, the ability to control the relatively simple laparoscopic instruments remains difficult. Even with good visual feedback, the surgeon's tactile and positional senses are physically removed from the operative site, rendering endoscopic procedures slow and clumsy.
Current instrumentation, with forceps, scissors, etc., inserted into the body at the end of long slender push rods is not fully satisfactory. The use of such conventional instrumentation increases operative time, and potentially heightens risk. For example, tissue may be injured when the laparoscopic tool moves outside the visual field. Moreover, there are limitations on the type and complexity of procedures that may be performed laparoscopically due, in part, to the limitations on the instruments that are used.
Development work has been undertaken to investigate the use of robotic work in surgery. Typically, these robotic systems use arms that reach over the surgical table and manipulate surgical instruments. The known robotic systems are large, clumsy to operate and relatively expensive to manufacture. The presence of a robot at the surgical site is problematic particularly when the robot is large and may impede access to the patient during surgery.